Chapter Fifteen
Back -- Next "How early do you get up?" Seirixori asks Gunnloda, yawning and plopping onto one of the bar seats. Gunnloda smiles as she sets out the breakfast she’s been making for everyone. "Before the sun, most days. How did you sleep?" "Gross," she shrugs and shifts uncomfortably, "I... not well." Ravaphine comes back to the Cask after a night of meditation and approaches her friends. "Good morning, all." She says as she tosses Seirixori a citrus fruit. "Somebody did a really bad job at cutting the leaves at the Citrus Grove so I cleaned it up a bit and found some more fruit." "Oh, well, thanks." Urrak stumbles in, bleary eyed and dragging her gear behind her. She greets the group and immediately starts to eat. The door to the tavern opens. A human woman, with long blonde hair and violet eyes, wearing plate armor walks into the tavern from outside. She allows her eyes to adjust before walking to up to the bar. As she gets closer, the group notices a symbol on her tabard, "A drink please." She asks Gunnloda. Seirixori chokes on the fruit at the new voice, "Uh...well that's surprising." Urrak looks to her right and watches the new human through her eyelashes. "Ah, a newcomer! Welcome. Have a seat. Water or something stronger?" Gunnloda asks the stranger. She smiles at the welcome, "Water is perfect. Thank you." Moments later an unusual looking specimen walks through the door: she's wearing black and red leather and looks as if she's just stepped out of a fire. Her skin is an ashen hue, and her eyes are like polished stone. Her hair is bright and...flickering? When she flings the door of the tavern open, she sort of stops in the entryway with her hands on her hips, surveying the room. Gunnloda sets a glass of water in front of the human. "Where'd you come from, dear?" "Riverrun, it was a completely uneventful trip." The other stranger, annoyed by the lack of fanfare at her entrance, saunters over to the bar near where the human is situated. She hears the comment about the trip being uneventful and mutters, "I'll say..." She leans against the wall, declining to take a seat directly at the bar. The human turns to the woman, taking in her appearance. "You had an uneventful trip as well? From where?" "Same as you... Riverrun. Some say 'uneventful' is nice. I say it's... Well, boring." A halfling uses their size as an advantage and enters quickly behind a smoking hot woman, ducks under and around, and quickly moves out of sight towards the bar. They're regretting their decision to wear their more flashy red top, but looks around at the strange group of people that have all gathered. They grows warrier by the second, listening closely to the others as they chat. They're not interested in joining in, but a drink is a must and signals for service. ~*~*~ Ravaphine leans over to her companions and says to Urrak and Seirixori, "Lots of people here at the cask today..." "Nine hells...ye don't see a menagerie like this everyday..." "Is she... on fire?" Seirixori starts to shift, getting uncomfortable with all the new people walking in. "That's a Genasi… I'd heard stories of them but never seen one with me own eyes...." Urrak says to Serixiori before she stands up, her large but stocky body a bit tense at the arrival of the new group. She runs a hand through her dreaded hair, her pale green half-orc skin beaded lightly with sweat. Gold eyes watch the flaming hair of the Genasi, slowly moving to the sigil on the Paladin's armor. Finally they settle on the last arrival. "Quite a group indeed..." she runs her tongue behind one of her short stubby tusks. Ravaphine approaches the bar and stands behind it with Gunnloda to welcome the strangers. "Welcome to Bellbury! I hear Riverrun isn't too far away. What can I get you?" she asks the newcomers. Gunnloda startles a little at the halfling’s sudden appearance. "Oh, hello there. I must have missed you in all the excitement. Can I get you something?" "It happens," The hafling says dryly, still trying not to attract too much attention. "Something strong would be great, and maybe a little information on where I found myself, if you please." "Of course, dear." She sets a mug of ale and a plate of food in front of the halfling. "Much appreciated," they say. As a halfling, they feel a sense of instant warmth in any dwarf's presence. "What's generally good here?" The Genasi asks, pushing off of the wall to lean against the bar. The flames coming off her shoulders flare up slightly, almost daring to lick at the paladin's armor next to her. "Today we've got eggs and ham. An old halfling recipe. I'll go get plates while the rest of you catch up." She pops behind the kitchen door. Seirixori sits, fidgeting nervously. She stares at the genasi, kind of in awe at the confidence of walking around looking like that. "Ok, but who are all of you?" She finally says loud enough for them to hear. Urrak walks over to the group standing behind Ravaphine, but says nothing. The genasi hears Seirixori’s question and makes a broad sweeping gesture that encompasses the entirety of the room. "I'll tell you all who I am," with a smirk now, "if you do the same!" She laughs lightly. Looking down, she notices that she's nearly stepped on a small individual directly behind her. "Oh shit." Rolling their eyes, the halfling nods up at the woman. "Not shit, but I can tell you confuse easily." "Awfully spunky for such a little one, hmm?" the genasi purses her lips. "I can appreciate that. You watch your step, I'll watch mine." The human’s eyes move from the genasi and halfling to the others, silently observing the genasi's introduction of herself. Ravaphine passes an ale down to Urrak, "Obliged," Urrak takes a small swig. "No one ever answers my questions the first time I ask..." Seirixori says to herself, but doesn't answer the genasi either. "Sorry Seir, it gets loud in here. But to reiterate, what brings you all to town?" Ravaphine asks the newcomers. "Soul-gathering," the genasi says, with a very serious look on her face. Then she bursts into laughter as if she's told a joke. Gunnloda returns with plates of food for everyone. "Maybe this would be better done around a table?" She shoos one of the drunks away from the large table in the corner and gestures for everyone to sit and sets the plates out. "Andry," the halfling introduces themselves, eyes sharp as they look around. "A drink brings me here, and a bit of work if I can swing it." Andry slowly makes their way towards the table, careful of their larger counterparts. The genasi leaves the bar behind, following almost obnoxiously closely behind Andry. Urrak places a hand on Seirixori's shoulder, in a gentle "come on" gesture and leads her towards the table. "Do I have to?" Seirixori whispers, but follows Urrak. "I'll look out for ye," Urrak says with a smile. The genasi catches a glimpse of Urrak and Seirixori out of the corner of eye, noting the clear hesitation of the latter. She turns a toothy smile on Seirixori and says, "The name's Cole. And I promise I don't bite." Seirixori blinks, confused at the sudden attention, "Seirixori... and ok...?" As everyone settles in, Gunnloda looks at the human who has yet to introduce herself and Cole. "Now you say you're from Riverrun? You just... walked here?" The human nods, "Yes, well, I walked here." She then looks to the group and says, "Sorry, I'm Ryleigh." Urrak frowns slightly at the genasi, but turns to Ryleigh, "Well met, Ryleigh. That's a good bit of a journey. Yer lucky y' stopped here. Gunnloda's the best chef in town." Gunnloda chuckles. "Might be the only chef in town." Urrak chuckles, "Aye, that might be true as well." Andry moves themselves as close to Seirixori as they can, feeling a sense of kinship to another who doesn't trust strangers. "And... Cole, you said? You also walked in? What about you? Andry was it? Are you from Riverrun too?" Gunnloda asks them. "Not originally no, but certainly most recently." Cole takes a seat at the table, resting her forearms on the table. A bit of smoke lifts into the air, though it's nothing overwhelming. "I'm from a lot of places, but never for long. But this place interests me greatly. How is it you all found your way here. Or should I say, why?" Andry asks. "Wait, they... you walked here? That's... well, that's different." Seirixori says. "Walking is...unusual...here?" Cole asks. "Definitely a departure from the norm 'ere. We all… teleported here. It's a long story. Myself, I'm from the D'Akshi stonghold in Nampuli." "Holy shit. Teleportation, eh?" Ryleigh quirks her eyebrow, "You...teleported here? All of you?" "Yes, how fun just showing up here," Andry says dryly, taking a deep drink. “Aye, a mad gnome and his exploding gadget brought us all to Bellbury." Urrak tells them. “An asshole gnome." Seirixori adds. "Are there any other kind?" Seirixori laughs at Andry’s quip, "So far, no." "His type of magic is its own level of mad. But yes, we are just visiting so to speak." Ravaphine pipes in. Gunnloda nods. "Most everyone. There's a visitor here or there that walks, but all of us." Cole laughs out loud. "Well, I'm not sure if that's bad for your business, or a godsend. Sleepy place, isn't it? Or is that...because of your exploding gnome problem?" "Oh, it's not my place. I just like to cook." Gunnloda informs her. "And the regular cook?" Cole asks. “And very good at it, indeed!" Andry nods to Gunnloda. Gunnloda smiles. "Thank you." "You'd be surprised at how powerful she can be. She can also make a mean spread of food." Ravaphine says while pointing to Gunnloda with her elbow. Urrak joins in, "She'll break yer skull with that hammer o' hers." At the mention of the hammer, Cole retracts her hand, which had been reaching for the halfling's plate of food. Deciding the food on her own plate looks good enough, Cole starts to munch on her ham, scooting the eggs off to the side. Ryleigh points to Cole, "Yes, I found it odd that the town and the journey here was... lacking?" "I got a lot of shut eye on the journey. Wasn't hard to keep up with your lot, slow moving as you were." Cole roguishly smiles at Ryleigh. Ryleigh mumbles, "I'd like to see you move fast wearing 60 lbs of armor." Cole chuckles. "I'd rather take the shut eye." "Townsfolk pop in and out as well. It affected quite a large swath of land it seems." Urrak adds. "Does he do return trips, too, or should I just start looking for a place to put my bedroll?" Andry asks. "Actually, I've talked to lots of the people here. None of them are from here. Seems the Bellbury townsfolk all just popped out. Everyone else is from... everywhere else." Gunnloda says. "So basically, there was a magical mishap and we all wound up here, but all the people who live here disappeared. So these fine ladies have been trying to fix it." Urrak nods, "It's been quite a pain..." “Fix it, hmm?" Cole says around a bite. "A bit of adventuring... Bet you all get in your fair share of scrapes, don't ya?" "Aye, more than a fair share I'd say" "The main job now is to get this town back into working order. We could always use some help if you are all willing and are looking for work." Ravaphine says. "Anyone know where I may get a bit of work around here? Since it seems I've been popped and may stay that way.” Andry asks. Ryleigh eats while listening to the other's story, not entirely sure what to believe. "There's a whole town needs running, depending on your skill." Gunnloda tells Andry. Seirixori pokes at her food, the nights events come back to her, she really wants to ask Gunnloda a question but she doesn't want everyone else to know. "This was not how the morning was supposed to go." She mutters, only half listening to the conversation around her. "I have many skills, but a bit of music is what I'd like to do." Andry says to Gunnloda. "Well, music's always welcome. Cyan's usually around playing for us, but her bed was empty this morning." "So, none of you know what happened to the townspeople? Other than...they vanished?" Ryleigh asks. "Work doesn't sound appealing, but playing does. How long have they been missing?" "Well we saved a couple...they tend to end up in the hands of bandits...or the undead..." Urrak answers. Ryleigh's eye momentarily flashed with anger at the mention of the townspeople being taken by bandits or undead. "We assumed the same way we all came here is the same way they all left. Just, vanished and transported to different places." Ravaphine supplies. “There's town work that needs to be done, but there's hero work as well. Finding the bits of this machine to fix the teleporting problem is our priority." Gunnloda adds. "Well," Cole flexes her arms and puffs out a bit of air, which causes the flames around her to flare up slightly. "A bit of hero work, you say? It's your lucky day, isn't it!" She smiles hugely, teeth glinting. "Why, were you leaving?" Andry snarks. Cole gasps dramatically. "I thought we said we'd watch our steps, halfling..." Ryleigh laughs, but quickly turns it into a cough. Attempting to school her features. "Ugh, another Brimeia." Seirixori rolls her eyes and continues pushing her food around. "No, you said that. I said nothing of the sort. How can we help?" Andry asks the table. “If you're looking for hero work, we'd appreciate the help. Just a couple extra able bodied adventurers is enough, truly. We've gotten into some tough scrapes..." Urrak tells them. “Well, I'm nothing if not a team player." Cole brushes off the halfling's diss. "Well, I mean, I've observed team sports." A pause. "Well, I've heard team sports described before. How hard could it be?" "So Cole, why aren't you a team player?" Cole's eyes narrow at the halfling. "If we have enough, we might even be able to work in shifts so you don't all run yourselves ragged." Gunnloda suggests. "Well," Andry says to Gunnloda, "I'm not much for the heroing, but like to help where I can." "To be honest I'd thought the law had finally come t' town when I saw yer armored friend here." Urrak motions to Ryleigh. Gunnloda nods, "That's a good point. What brought you here, Ryleigh?" Speaking to Gunnloda Ryleigh responds, "I heard the situation in Bellbury is a troubled one, and I'm here to assist, but I'm also looking for a friend..." "So word's out then?” Gunnloda says, “That's good. I'm sorry to say if your friend lived here, they're not likely to be here anymore. Not until the machine is fixed." "Who's yer friend? She an elf with pink hair?" Urrak says with a sardonic grin. “No..." Ryleigh responds slowly, unsure of Urrak’s odd smile. Cole looks determinedly away from the halfling. "What successes have you had thus far?" "We have collected a few pieces that we are supposed to be looking for.” Ravaphine starts, “It isn't the easiest to get to them but now that we have more people, I bet we can find them faster." "Any leads?" "And are these pieces clearly labeled?” Andry asks, “What would we be searching for?" "It's not quite as easy as that. The pieces got scattered in the explosion, so we have to use the teleporting portal and Poni to track them down." Gunnloda tells them. "The phantom can track the pieces usin' some kind of magic." Urrak adds. "Oh good, I like impossible tasks." "Poni?" Ryleigh asks. Ravaphine nods, "He's the wizard that caused all of this." "Oh, right the mad gnome. Alright." "Asshole gnome." Seirixori speaks up. "Right....the mad asshole gnome named Poni." "Well, it's drinkin' time somewhere! What say you all to a round of shots -- on me -- before we find this Poni fellow?" Cole asks. "I'll drink to your redundancy, Ryleigh, on Cole." Gunnloda motions to where the drinks are, "There's no shortage of drink and if it sits, it spoils. It's all... on the house, as it were." Gunnloda gestures to the several drunks passed out around the tavern. "Some of the others have already helped themselves." "Better news I haven't yet had today!" Cole exclaims. She hops up and heads behind the bar. She finds a tray and several empty glasses. She finds a bottle of...something, and begins pouring a round for everyone. "If you lot feel well rested enough and up to a challenge to saving a town, we would appreciate the help. We can show you how it works if us explaining it by mouth is confusing." Ravaphine says. "Wait,” Seirixori stops Ravaphine, “Eloise said we can go searching for gear and what not, shouldn't we do that before heading out again?" "Yes, we need to be equipped for anything." Urrak agrees, "Aye we should. We need to grab Poni too." "Do we, though? Do we really?" Seirixori whines. "Unfortunately, yes" "Seiri raises a good point though. What are the risks?" Andry asks. Seirixori makes a face at the nickname but doesn’t comment, she just laughs at the question isntead, "Death? Lotta blood that." "Death, dismemberment, acne. The usual." Urrak chimes in. "Well as long as I won't lose my good looks, I suppose I'll help." "Let's sharpen our senses with a bit of --" Cole sniffs the liquid she's poured and recoils a bit "--everclear? Everclear it is." She returns to the table, plunking down a shot glass in front of each person seated there. "Uhhh yeah, ok." Seirixori pushes the glass slightly away from her and grabs water instead. Gunnloda silently approves. Ryleigh casually pushes hers to the halfling. "Bottoms up, I say," and they take both. Ravaphine empties the shot glass really fast over her shoulder when nobody is looking, "Boy that went down smooth..." A drunk behind Ravaphine groans as he's splattered in the face, but he falls back asleep. Cole lifts her glass to the halfling. "Cheers!" Urrak raises hers as well, "Cheers!" Andry rolls their eyes at Cole. "I see you, halfling... I see you." Cole taps her empty glass on the table and smiles at the group, hands on hips. "Well, as far as I know, none of us are blind so we see them too?" Seirixori deadpans. "What do you mean, Seir?" Ravaphine asks, not understanding the joke. "Point to Seiri," Andry says. Seirixori grins, "Ooh points." "As much as I'm...enjoying...this little get together, could we maybe find what we need to get whatever teleports you lot so I can find my friend and help the town." Ryleigh suggests. Cole rocks energetically back and forth on her heels and nods at Ryleigh, gesturing at her emphatically. "Yes, what the holy one said." Seirixori snorts, "Holy one." Ryleigh grins at the name, “The holy one? really?" "...Yes. Let's go!" Ravaphine chuckles, "Well you are the one with the symbol of Asten on your armor, o holy one" Ryleigh glances at Seirixori, "Better watch it, don't want to get smote do you?" Then smiles and walks towards the exit of the tavern. "Smote," Cole grins, "I'm not sure if she was promising, or threatening." "Right...was that a joke? I hope that was a joke…” Seirixori sits up suddenly, "Oh! Gunnloda, have you seen Stool?" "Yes, dear. He's downstairs in the cellar. I set him up with a pile to... use." "Such a cute lil monster that Stool." Urrak says at the mention of the myconid. “I'm gonna go say hi to Stool and let them know what we're doing, I'll catch up." Seirixori fumbles her way under the table to get out and makes her way downstairs. "I'm right behind you all!" Andry instead stays seated, finishing their drink and food...not in a hurry. "Come on, halfling -- Andry, was it?" Cole picks the halfling up by her shoulders and plops them on their feet. "Adventuring awaits! And by adventuring... I mean shopping apparently." Cole grins. "Oh goody. Since you didn't buy shots, you better buy me something pretty." Andry follows after the others as they also head out. As Cole is leaving the bar with Andry, she grabs a small corked bottle of distilled spirits and tucks it in her pack. When they walk out, there’s a set of carts guarded by a mix of guards with the Moonstream insignia and militia members. Urrak walks up to the guards "Well met. We were informed by Baroness Moonstream that we could do a little 'shopping'. We're the adventurers that saved her from the Drowish prison." They look at each other then back at Urrak, very confused. "We uuuuh...need some supplies to continue our mission to stop all this teleportin' nonsense...?" "You'll have to talk to the Captain. I don't know anything about that. This is just food." The carts are literally still attached to the oxen and horses and have just arrived in town. "Right! Food...yes. Where by chance is the Captain?" The guard gestures towards the mansion. “That...makes sense. Alright gang let's pay Baroness Moonstream a visit then." “I was actually planning on checking out the square a bit more." Andry says. "I shall...stay and protect you!" Cole poses gallantly. "Oh joy." "Farewell, new friends!" Cole waves energetically at the backs of Urrak and Ravaphine. "Do tell the tiefling I'll miss her until we meet again!" "We can start with the Temple of sorts, and catch up." "A-aye...see ye around." Urrak waves them off. Cole walks towards the temple with Andry, leaving the town square behind. Ryleigh stays behind to talk to the guards while Urrak and Ravaphine move away to decide what they should do. "Suppose we should wait for Seir before headin' to the mansion, eh?" "Where is she off to now?” Ravaphine asks. “I must have missed her slip away. But if she snuck away again, that probably means she wants alone time.” "She's a right slippery one, but I think she stayed behind to talk to that lil mushroom fella." "I love that little thing. Shall we go pay them a visit?" "Aye, might as well." They head back to the tavern and see Gunnloda and Seirixori chatting in that back corner where everyone had breakfast. Leaving them to their talk, Urrak and Ravaphine head to the back where Stool is. ~*~*~ "Hey Stool? You awake? Do you sleep? Wow, I really don't know anything..." Seirixori says to herself as she makes her way into the cellar. Stool's in a dark corner behind some of the casks, sitting in a pile of refuse. "Seirixori!" "Stool!" Seir grins and moves more into the room and sits in the center of it. "Is it ok down here? I'm glad Gunnloda's helping you out." "It's much nicer down here. Darker and quieter." "That's good. We're getting some new stuff today so we can help out this town, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Also some new people showed up and they're... interesting." "More interesting than the ones from the prison? ...I don't know if I like interesting." "One of them looks like she's on fire, which was cool, until she started talking. Oh! And a paladin, who I might ask about gods, maybe they know more about them. At least I think they're more friendlier than the people in that prison. You can meet them later probably, if you want to anyway." "Maybe! Will you be there?" “I hope so, I don't want to make you meet new people without a familiar face." She pats them on the top of their cap. "Ok well, I gotta ask Gunnloda something, and then maybe go see about some new clothes. See ya, Stool!" "Bye!" They say as Seir heads back up stairs to search for Gunnloda. She spots Gunnloda cleaning up a bit. "Oh, good, you're still here and no one else is.” Seirixori flushes and clears her throat, “Uh, I think I asked before but so you... Have you ever talked to a god or goddess?” "Personally? No. I mean... I sometimes 'talk' to them, but not like I'd talk to you or someone else." "Oh... Is it not normal? Like is it strange for someone to do that?" "Well, I mean they don't usually answer, do they? Through our powers, maybe, but they don't often just... show up to chat. Not that I've heard, anyway." "Uh, so then having talked to two of them... Might be something not to mention to most people?" "I serve nine of them and have never met one." "Nine? Holy hells. So um, that grove is... It's a goddesses Grove? Anyway, would that be paladin be a better person to ask, you think?" "To ask about what?" Seirixori shrugs, "What they want? I don't know, I don't know why they keep talking to me, they don't make any sense." Gunnloda chuckles. "Maybe they just like talking to you? Have you asked why?" Seirixori blushes, "Maybe not in those exact words. I'm not... I mean... But..." She throws up her hands in frustration, "People talking to me is weird, I don't understand." Gunnloda smiles. "What's so weird about it?" "That it happens?" She shrugs, "People usually ignore me or yell at me for well," she motions to herself and her horns. Gunnloda tilts her head in sympathy. "You must've had a rough time where you come from. But look around here... everyone's a little different, aren't they? I mean that Cole! And Brimeia? Anyone who spends time with you can tell you're worth talking to." "Ugh, my two favorites." Seirixori covers her eyes with her hands, failing at hiding the red in her cheeks, "I guess." she sighs, "thanks Gunnloda. Did you want to join us for our 'shopping'?" “It's no problem, dear. My ear's always available. I don't think I need supplies, but I will come with you if you're going to be heading to Poni's. Don't want you getting in trouble without me." "I wouldn't dream of it," she laughs and heads out to where Ravaphine and Urrak went. ~*~*~ Urrak sees Seirixori and Gunnloda in a deep conversation and decides to not interrupt. She motions towards Ravaphine to join her in the basement to talk to Stool "Hello? Stool? Ye down 'ere?" "My friends!" Ravaphine waves, "There you are! How are you enjoying the town, Stool?" "Ah! Lil buddy!" Urrak walks over to the mushroom boy, "Yeah, are you happy down here?" “Town? I just stay down here. It's nice and quiet and dark down here. It's too bright out there. It hurts." "Poor thing. Probably never saw the sun before in yer life. Good t' hear it's better down here. Looks like Gunnloda set you up with some food." "She's really nice." “She takes care of us, doesn't she?” Ravaphine turns to Urrak, “Seirixori and Gunnloda looked like they were having an important conversation, so did you want to go to pick up more weapons while we wait for her to come back? We can just tell her where we're going and possibly pick up Poni.” "Suppose we can. Wouldn't want t' interrupt.” "Alright Stool, we shall be back soon!" "Bye Stool! Be good down here for Gunnloda." "Bye, friends!" Ravaphine and Urrak head back to the shops, Seirixori and Gunnloda catching up. In a brilliant montage set to Robin Sparkles' Let's Go To The Mall, they manage to find everything they all had on their wishlists. "Everyone got the gear they need?” Urrak asks, making sure they’re all ready to go. “We should talk to Lady Moonstream before we grab the arsehole stick." "Let's go find the asshole stick." Ravaphine says. Seirixori groans, "Really wish we could do this without him." They head off to the mansion. Inside, Lady Moonstream's talking to a man in chain mail with the Moonstream symbol on his chest. Poni's sitting on the table next to Seirixori's bow and the Lantern of Revealing. Urrak walks into the mansion, her new chainmail making a light rustling sound with each step "Baroness Moonstream?" she sees the guard and flusters a bit, unsure if she should bow or curtsy to keep up a professional appearance "Ah, here you are. Captain Usan, these are the ones I was talking about." He turns and nods his head in greeting. Seirixori gives a little wave, trying to not actively look where her bow is. "Thanks for the gear, Eloise." "Of course." She finishes up the letter she was writing and seals it with wax before handing two of them to Captain Usan. "Your fastest riders, please, Captain." He takes the letters with a nod and a salute, then walks out. "Sounds like an important message." Urrak states. Eloise sighs. "One to my sister and the other to Qarius at the mage's college. Hopefully they'll be able to help fix this mess." She straightens. "Are we ready then? I have items of my wife and daughter's and Mr. Ningel has explained everything to me... thoroughly." "Aye, we're ready to go when you are." Urrak looks back at the others, as if asking for confirmation. Ravaphine gives a nod, "Let's head back to Poni's." Eloise looks at Seirixori for a moment as if gauging her emotional state. "You left your bow last night... and the lantern might be useful if someone wants to take it as well." "Seirixori and I have the potions you gave us. Urrak, would you like the lantern? So you can see invisible creatures" "Aye. Can't hurt to have with us." "I did." is all Seirixori says, she doesn't move to pick it up. "We do appreciate your help, Lady Moonstream" Rav says while she sends Seirixori a questioning look. "You're going to need that, won't you, Seirixori?" "No. I've never even used it." "Well, it seems rather important to ye since y' carry it with ye most of the time.” Urrak says to her, “Tell ye what, we can take it t' Poni's and leave it there for safe keepin'." Seirixori huffs, "Fine." she grabs the bow, holding it tightly in her hand, grabbing Poni in the other, and walks out. Gunnloda gestures to the others and follows her, Ravaphine following as well. Gunnloda follows Seirixori closely, offering support even though she knows she won't talk. “That doesn't give me the greatest confidence." Eloise says. "I don't think I'll ever truly understand that girl..." Urrak follows with Eloise close behind. "Are we off to find a component then? Gods I wish I could sleep so I wouldn't have to listen to all that prattle." Poni says, from Seir’s hand. "Be nice.” Ravaphine tells him, “We have just one more task but then we will go find the next component." "Another? What?" "We need to find the whereabouts of Eloise's wife and daughter, and then we will find the next component." Poni gives an exaggerated groan. Seirixori rolls her eyes and takes Poni and chucks him in the direction of the basement, watching where he lands so she can grab him when they get closer. Poni wilhelm screams as he goes flying. Gunnloda shakes her head. "Are you ok?" "I was fine, until they made me take this." Seirixori says only loud enough for Gunnloda. "He kind of deserves it anyway." "If you don't want to carry it, don't." Urrak scrambles and picks up Poni, "Quit screamin' ya dang stick. Seirixori, what in the nine hells has gotten into ye?" Urrak turns to her with Poni in hand. "Something seems like it has been bothering you lately." Ravaphine pauses and the adds, “Besides Poni of course." "He was fine, I was going to get him." She says. "He annoyed me." The reach the basement, the portal base is there, deactivated as usual. "Poni annoys all of us, but we can't afford t' be throwin' him around. Yer not the only one who wants t' get home, y'know. We all want this madness t' stop so we can get back to our normal lives!" Seirixori looks down at Urrak’s raised voice, annoyed that she can feel tears burning, "Yeah, sorry." She says, setting the bow on the first thing she can find. Urrak walks up to Seirixori taking advantage of her height difference to look all the more intimidating, "The sooner we get these pieces, the sooner I can be rid of ye." She looks down at Seirixori for a second and walks off towards the platform. "Let's get on with it." Ravaphine places her hand on Seirixori's shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. We are all getting a little antsy now, but we'll fix things soon." "Yeah, okay." Seir mutters, still staring at the ground. She turns away and wipes at her eyes, "So much for that." Gunnloda puts her hand on Seirixori's back. "We all get mad and make mistakes. It doesn't change anything." "It usually changes everything." Ravaphine goes to check on the components. "How many of these do we have now?" There are five or six sitting on the counter. Maybe a quarter the size of the arch altogether. Eloise edges past toward Urrak and the portal while Gunnloda hangs back with Seirixori. "Are we ready to see how your wife and daughter are doing, Eloise?" Eloise nods. "Please." "Go ahead and give Urrak their belongings and she will do the rest.” She stops chewing on a fingernail and reaches into a pouch, pulling out a hair clip and an elven bracelet. "Urrak, care to do the honors?" "Aye, let's go find the Moonstreams." Urrak takes the hairclip and bracelet into her hand. With the other, she flips the cover off Poni's button. "Everybody get ready to poof" Ravaphine reaches out her hands to Eloise "I thought we were just going to look. To make sure they aren't hurt." "And if ye don't like what ye see? If they're in danger?" Ravaphine nods. Eloise frowns. "Then I'll make the decision I would if it were any of my people in danger." Urrak hums a bit "Alright Poni, can ye show us where Mrs. Moonstream and their daughter are?" There's no answer. "Poni? You there?" Ravaphine asks. “Poni? Wake up ye daft stick!" Urrak shakes him a bit hearing a faint rattle. “Must need new batteries. Perfect timing, Poni. Open up the bottom and take a look see." "Fantastic..." Urrak unscrews the bottom of the stick, seeing that the blue crystal inside is broken. "Ah! Excellent. Y'see what happens when ye fling things about?" Urrak runs a hand through her hair in frustration, gripping Poni tightly. "He was fine when he was thrown before." Seirixori grumbles. "Are there any more of these lyin' around 'ere?" Urrak questions, ignoring Seirixori. Ravaphine gently takes Poni back from Urrak, "It's okay, we will fix him and get back home" she says with slight uncertainty in her voice. "He said this was the last crystal, but we should look around if we can find something. Maybe notes on where to find more." "Brilliant, bloody brilliant..." Ravaphine searches the lab bench for more crystals. The box where the last crystal was found is sitting there on the table still... and does still have one left inside. There were two originally. "Here!! Found one!" she says and puts a new crystal inside of the bottom compartment. Immediately Poni's voice fills the air. "HOW DARE YOU. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Seirixori groans, "Great. He's alive, yay." “No need to become a howler, Poni. I read about those once and they don't seem pleasant. Much like you right now. Sorry for the nap." Ravaphine tells him. Gunnloda frowns. "Can I talk to you a moment, Seirixori? While Baroness Moonstream here finds her family?" "I... yeah, sure, Gunnloda." "We'll catch up if you go on without us." She leads Seirixori back upstairs to talk. Gunnloda stops near the top of the stairs and waits with a frown. Seirixori nearly runs into Gunnloda as she heads up, still looking at the ground. "Sorry." "What's going on?" Seirixori fidgets and takes a deep breath, holding it for a good few seconds before letting it out slowly, "I used Poni last night to... well to check the bow. I don't know, I'm not usually this angry but... with everything lately." She shrugs, "I don't know." Gunnloda steps forward and puts her hand on Seirixori's arm. "What you saw upset you? Was it your mother?" "Poni didn't really help, neither did Takara... the goddess whose temple is here, and her citrus grove. They make me feel very stupid..." she says quietly. "And no, it... it wasn't my mother I saw, nothing of what I saw made any sense." "You're not stupid. That gnome is smart, but he's... very rude ... and, well, she's a goddess. She's going to be smarter than people like us. You're better than this, Seirixori. I know you are. I know you wouldn't have broken Poni on purpose and ruined your friends' chances of going home." "I'm sorry, you probably want to go home too, huh?" "Oh, I'm happy to travel from place to place. Haven't really called anywhere home for long, but it's not me I'm thinking about." Seirixori wipes at her eyes, annoyed at the tears, "I don't know how to deal with any of this. I'm angry and it feels like it's at everything. I don't..." she sighs, "Sorry, I'm just... sorry. Do, do you think Urrak'll stay mad at me?" "It's ok to be angry... you just have to find better ways to let it out. And no, I don't think she'll hold a grudge for long. She's just upset too. And I'm going to keep offering to listen if you need it. There's a lot going on and sometimes talking can help." "Thanks..." she clears her throat and shifts nervously, "And what about you? I mean, I know I'm younger than everyone, I think, but I can listen too. For you... if you want." She finishes lamely. Gunnloda smiles. "Thank you. If I need to, I'll come to you. Are you feeling better now?" Seirixori shrugs, "In a manner of speaking, I guess... more sad than angry, so yay?" She laughs a bit, "Nothing unusual." Gunnloda rubs Seirixori's arm. "We'll figure it all out, ok? We just have to adapt." "Yeah, ok." Seir clears her throat, "should we go back?" "If you think you're all right to. I don't want them dying because I wasn't there to help." "They might die without the both of us," Seirixori jokes. "I'll be ok. Come on," She heads back down to the basement, Gunnloda close behind. ~*~*~ Urrak hands the hair clip and bracelet to Ravaphine. "Take 2, let's go find the Moonstream clan!" She says as she takes the hair clip and bracelet from Urrak and places the hair clip onto the stick first and pushes the button. The portal fizzles to life. A young half-elf appears, similar in looks to Eloise, but she has a golden tint to her hair rather than Eloise's silvery blonde. She's in a fancy ball gown in what looks like a large, extravagant castle. She's walking down a lengthy hallway that's carpeted and has tapestries hanging on the walls. Eloise frowns. "Well that's...not what I had envisioned..." Urrak says. "Does this look familiar to you, Eloise?" Ravaphine asks her. "The place? No. That's Misha, but... it's wrong. She hates ball gowns." "Somethin's off about this...feels too...safe?" As they continue to watch, Misha sits on a bench and opens a book to read. "At least we know she is in no imminent physical harm. Shall we see your wife now?" Eloise nods, almost absently, still staring at her daughter. Ravaphine puts the bracelet near the sensor and pushes the button again. The image changes, this time to an elven woman with short hair. Her clothes are a bit dirty and tattered, but she's sitting high in a tree, a homemade bow across her lap as she rests. "Cae! She's... she's ok. She'll be ok. She has a weapon and a forest. She... she knows how to survive." "She looks a little worse for wear..." Urrak says. “It's your call, Eloise." "She wasn't exactly dressed for hiking and climbing, and it's been days, but..." Eloise shakes her head. "She knows the woods and she's made herself a weapon. She'll be ok. What of all the people who can't protect themselves?" "We elves are very resourceful,” Ravaphine gives Eloise a small smile. "She's your wife.” Urrak says, a hint of edge in her voice, “Are ye really so detached from yer emotions?" "I think she has a lot of emotions,” Ravaphine says before Eloise can answer, “and feelings about her people, which is why she's making this difficult decision." "She's my wife and of course I want to rescue her, but I trust her too. There are children in my town who can't make a bow or climb a tree. Who's going to save them if not us?" Urrak looks down, drawing her lips into a thin line. She says nothing for a moment, her eyes moving slightly to the left and right as she's momentarily lost in thought. "It's your decision." "If we save your wife, would she be able to help us find the other components? But ultimately, it is your decision." Ravaphine looks confused and upset about the conflict. Eloise sort of half-laughs under her breath. "If you think I'd let her out of my sight after pulling her out of there, you're mad." "Blah blah blah we're wasting time." Poni grumbles. "He's right." Eloise stares at the image of her wife in a trance like she's committing it to memory. "I'm sorry that there is no easy solution to all of this. Shall we fetch the others and go look for the components?" "Can we see it? Like we can Cae and Misha? Before actually going through?" “Should be able to...Poni, can ye show us the component?" Ravaphine pushes the button as Urrak asks. The image shimmers again and this time, it's centered on a figure in an oilskin coat. The entire image looks grey and washed out, like the color's been leached from the world. They're carrying something wrapped in a canvas tarp, like they're hiding it. "The component is somewhere in there." Ravaphien states. The figure reaches the end of the building they were walking behind and looks around, showing their face to the 'camera'. It's a human woman, pale skin and dark hair. "That's Nira. She's one of our harbormasters." Eloise points out. "Well, that looks inviting," Seirixori says as she makes her way back into the room with Gunnloda. "They found a shiny and they want t' stash it, looks like." Nira ducks into a warehouse and the 'camera' follows, still centered on the object in her arms. "Welcome back you two. It looks like we are going component hunting." Ravaphine says to Seirixori. “Or rather human hunting, pretty sure she's holding it." Seirixori responds. Nira finds a dark corner and pushes it behind some crates, pulling back the flap for a moment and temporarily revealing the pearlescent colors of Poni's components before hiding it away again. She leaves, but the camera stays put. "Bingo." Urrak says. "Well folks, shall we?" "Aye, let's" Urrak grabs Ravaphine's shoulder. "Will I be able to see things in the portal while you're gone? Keep an eye on you?" Eloise asks. “I think so, yeah." Seirixori steps forward, "Hey uh, should we actually try and be sneaky this time around?" "Sneaky might be difficult for this group...but we should definitely try." Urrak says to her. Ravaphine hooks onto Seirixori's arm and Gunnloda takes Seirixori's hand. Seirixori can feel her cheeks turn red and tries to ignore it, "Yeah ok, well let's hope this helps a bit then." She closes her eyes a moment and casts pass without a trace on everyone. "Just uh, try not to get too far from me, yeah? Kinda new to this." "We shall see you soon, Lady Moonshine!" "Gods protect you." Eloise says to them, ignoring another of Ravaphine’s slip-ups. Ravaphine gives Urrak the stick "Lead the way!" Urrak flips open the cover to the button "Ready?" "Ugh. How many times do I have to explain? Push the button to see, put me through to travel." "Are you sure you don't want me to throw him again?" Seirixori jokes weakly. "Maybe once we find more crystals.” Ravaphine says, “Speaking of which, we should find more crystals. We are on our last leg." "Please don't break him until everyone's home safe." Elosie says to Seirixori. "Yeah yeah ye bloody phantom. We'll keep an eye out for some more on the way." Urrak sticks Poni through the portal and everyone suddenly feels very cold, very wet, and kinda like they’re drowning. In fact... a lot like they’re drowning. Seirixori and Gunnloda are so surprised that they both inhale a whole lungful of water. Urrak and Ravaphine realize that not only are they in the water, but they’re surrounded by fish? And the fish are starting to squeeeeeze against them. The fish and water are moving past them and suddenly they’re all in the air again... but still surrounded by fish. Urrak takes a large gulp of air. Gunnloda's upside-down, still clutching at Seirixori's hand who is sideways. Both of them are coughing and hacking up water. Then, the pressure of the fish releases as they all fall away and the group fall a few feet, landing on a wooden surface. "Are you two alright?" Urrak yells over to Gunnloda and Seirixori. Ravaphine helps them get rightside up to breathe Seirixori starts coughing, "So- so much for stealthy." Seirixori helps Gunnloda, "You okay?" "What in the hells...were those fish? Flyin' fish? Did we die?" "What the fuck? Cap! Cap! Get out here!" A voice shouts out. Gunnloda's on her hands and knees still trying to catch her breath, but the rest of you see some... rough looking people standing around you while you're surrounded by fish and finally they notice the net beneath their feet. "Shit..." Urrak staggers to her feet, "Hello, gentlemen..." "I am not a fan of water," Seirixori manages to get out, still hacking up water. "Couldn't it have been fire?" As the group gathers themselves up again, finally take a look around and notice they’re on a fishing boat. The skies are grey and overcast, the sea is grey and choppy. Land's not too far away, but too far to swim to it. They’re surrounded by five humans, three men and two women, and a sixth pushes his way forward. Everyone reeks of fish, everyone. "The fuck did you catch, Swab?" One of the humans asks. Ravaphine tidies herself up as best as she can and waves nervously to the strangers. "We're but a humble band of...circus performers, dear Captain." URrak stutters out. Seirixori starts coughing more, having choked on more water trying not to laugh at Urrak’s terrible lie. "Our ship capsized a few meters back. It sure was lucky you all came along." "You see, we were um, traveling and got swept up in your net." Ravaphine tries to help. "Rough seas eh?" "Ain't no circus round here." The captain says. “We're also really bad liars." Seirixori manages to get out. "Thanks for getting a great catch though, appreciate it." “We have no idea where we are, in all honesty." Ravaphine quickly says. "....right." Urrak mumbles at her failed lie. One of the women speak up: "You're not gonna throw 'em back in, are ya? At least take 'em to Hux." “And who is this...Hux?" Urrak asks. The man, a big burly fellow with a thick beard and a missing leg glares at her. "Should toss 'em back. Maybe the deep would be grateful." Urrak walks up to the man, "I'd like t' see ye try an lift me, bucko." "If we are able to hitch a ride with you fine folk back to land, we promise to be out of your hair as fast as possible." Ravaphine says. Seirixori sighs, "Oh boy, and I thought I got us in trouble..." Gunnloda's still coughing, trying to catch her breath. The man sneers at Urrak. "You think I'm afraid of a tuskfaced idiot?" He spits at her feet. Ravaphine whispers so only Urrak can hear "I think we might have to take them out to get to land." "Oookay," Seirixori steps forward, letting her eyes seem to glow white and continues with her tricks to cause a sound of thunder nearby, "how about we all calm the fuck down and talk about this." Ravaphine folds her arms and tries to look tough next to Seirixori, but is also somewhat intimidated by her. Urrak is seething with rage but attempts to keep her cool. "We just need to get to land, sir. We don't mean any harm. Just trying to get from point A to B." Ravaphine pleads. The woman speaks again. "Flint... don't you get it mad at us. Take 'em in. Let Hux deal with it." The skinny guy nods. "Yeah... I wanna go home tonight." The captain huffs. "Fine. It's on your heads when they bring it from the deep." He ignores Ravaphine and goes back to the wheel. The bow of the boat points towards land and the fishermen start pushing the catch below into the hold. "I could cleave all these fishmongers in half if I wanted...then who's the idiot..." Urrak grumbles mostly to herself. Seirixori lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turns back to Gunnloda, "Still glad you came with us?" she grins a little. "I say we hold off any attacks until they try to send us to that Hux person." Gunnloda pushes herself over to a sitting position, just catching her breath. "Dwarves don't breathe water." Seirixori chuckles, "Ya sure tried to. As did I..." she turns to Ravaphine at her statement, "How about we try not to do that this time? And maybe just try and find out where that woman is?" "I get the feelin' we're headed right for her." Urrak realizes they aren’t being that quiet, and the fisherman are all still up on the deck with them, well within hearing distance, "Keep it down, though, we still got company." "Well, this is much better than last time at least." Seirixori moves a couple stray fish towards the fisherman and sits next to Gunnloda. It must have been really bad last time then." Gunnloda says to her. Urrak nods, "Well we all almost died so...yeah it wasn't good." Ravaphine shishkabobs a fish with her dagger and takes a bite. "I forgot to eat breakfast." Seirixori gags as Ravaphine takes a bite of the raw fish, "That's... not cooked." Ravaphine casts firebolt away from the fishermen's line of sight and cooks her fish. "There, some fish fry." One of the sailors is handing spears-- harpoons, really-- to the others quietly. That's in addition to the cutlasses and small clubs and daggers some of them have tucked into belts, sashes, and boots. Ravaphine narrows her eyes suspiciously and Seirixori sighs and says, "Can we not meet nice people on these things?" "Let's uuuh keep a lower profile eh?" Urrak suggests. "Sounds good to me," Ravaphine finishes her fish and puts her dagger away. Back -- Next